MetLife Everyone with cartoons in 2012 (my style in transcript, DeviantArt stuff)
MetLife Everyone with cartoons (2012, my style Super Bowl commercial) (SmashGamer16 and Manuel Lobato Pozo Style) Transcript: (Commercial begins) (background birds chirping) (beautiful music plays) (Charlie Brown walks) (Charlie Brown and the kids Linus, Lucy, Sally, Schroeder, Franklin and Marcie and Woodstock flying around in the background) (Woodstock flapping wings and chirping like quacking sound) (Dramatic orchestra music plays) (He-Man is riding Battle Cat in the forest) (Battle Cat roars) Female voiceover: No matter who you are. (Pepé Le Pew looks at He-Man and Penelope Pussycat riding Battle Cat with hiding behind Waldo in the forest) (Pepé Le Pew doing his skipping boing) (Atom Ant and Speedy Gonzales are ready together) (Atom Ant doing his flying zip and Speedy Gonzales doing his Epa! Epa! cheering part and running ricochet zip thing part) (Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley are driving The Mystery Machine van with Waldo behind walking in the crossing bridge) Female voiceover: No matter where you're from. (Mr. Magoo is walking with The Mystery Machine van and then Mr. Magoo twirls around and walking along with Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers and Casper the Friendly Ghost are going along) Female voiceover: Every family, everywhere should have the financial security they need. (Quick Draw McGraw and Yosemite Sam are walking together with Fat Albert, Mushmouth, Dumb Donald, Bill Cosby, Russell Cosby, Weird Harold, Rudy Davis and Bucky and George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson and Elroy Jetson are riding on the Jetson's domed aerocar in the grassy field) (Elroy Jetson stops and passed by Mr. Peabody and Sherman are looking Marvin the Martian is coming out the rocket and then Marvin the Martian is walking, Elroy Jetson, Mr. Peabody is still talking and Sherman just looking smiling) Female voiceover: Not just the ones who can figure it out. (Grape Ape, Jabberjaw, Wally Gator, Danger Mouse, Count Duckula, Roly, Asterix, Alias the Jester, Farmer AlFalfa, Rory Raccoon and the rest of the cartoon characters are walking among the path with Underdog flying and Voltron walking with big steps with Top Cat looking at Richie Rich in the limo up the hill) Female voiceover: Not just the privileged more - everyone. (Top Cat opens the limo car and out of the limo car is Richie Rich and Daphne Blake and Mr. Spacely saw those two and a cat are walking along) (Top Cat, Richie Rich, Scooby-Doo, Droopy, McWolf, Jabberjaw, Grape Ape, Beegle Beagle, The Banana Splits, The Slag Brothers, Gruesome Twosome, Penelope Pitstop, Deputy Dawg, Huckleberry Hound, Astro on the Jetson's domed aerocar, Hong Kong Phooey, Rosie the Robot, Baba Looey, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Magilla Gorilla, Augie Doggie, Doggie Daddy and the rest of the cartoon characters are worked together) (Snoopy is standing on the logo and snaps his finger) Female voiceover: MetLife - I can do this. (Snoopy moving his eyebrows at the end) (Music ends) (Commercial ends) Facebook.com/Meet the Cast Here is the transcript of MetLife Everyone with cartoons in 2012 (Late 1940's and Early 1990s). Requested by SmashGamer16 and for SmashGamer16. Characters © Warner Bros Cartoons, MGM Cartoons, Hanna-Barbera Cartoons, Paramount/Famous Studios Cartoons, 20th Century Fox/Terrytoons Cartoons, Jay Ward Productions, Total Television Productions, UPA, Cosgrove Hall Films, D'Ocon Films, etc. from DeviantArt: timmybrisbyfan1925 Category:My art STUFF